


Lost Souls

by mywhisperfandoms



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywhisperfandoms/pseuds/mywhisperfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Peggy and Daniel still shared that kiss, but it backfires. She goes to Thompson's hotel room to get on the plane and it's not just Jack who get's shot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Souls

Peggy pulled away from the kiss, biting her lip almost in regret. Thinking she had done the wrong thing, that she had pushed too far.

"I'm-I'm so sorry Chief Sousa... This was such a terrible mistake..." She mumbled, clambering off Daniel's lap awkwardly and grabbing her bags.

"No... Peggy, wait..." Daniel stammered, trying to regain his strength and mind after his staggering kiss with Peggy.

"I've made a terrible mistake. Don't worry, I'll be on the first plane back to New York. It's been a pleasure to work with you again, Chief Sousa." Peggy mumbled, tears already threatening to fall onto her cheeks, but she wouldn't let them. She was going to be strong. She had been her entire life, this wasn't any different. Peggy walked out of Daniel's office quickly, avoiding eye contact with any agent that dared to look at her and Daniel shouting her name from his office.

She loved him. Everyone in the New York and LA office knew that. Heck, anyone with a brain knew that. It was so obvious. But of course, Daniel Sousa and Peggy Carter were completely blind to that. Both of them leaving subtle hints, lingering touches and lingering looks. Anyone with eyes could see that by neither of them could.

"Peg?" A voice asked politely. Peggy stopped to see Rose standing in front of her. She felt a little bit guilty knowing that she would have left without saying goodbye to her.

"Oh, hello Rose. Sorry, I was in a bit of a hurry." Peggy tried to smile, but her voice crack just gave it away.

"You thought you were just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Rose said sadly.

"No, of course not. I was just coming to find you now, actually." Peggy avoided eye contact with Rose at all cost, the tears still on the brink of falling.

"You're not staying then?..." Rose sounded disappointed, as was Peggy. She wanted to stay. With Daniel. But it wasn't possible, she'd just screwed everything up with him.

"No. Sadly the New York office needs me." Peggy lied. Thompson had told her that she could stay in LA and he would send the transfer papers through. But Rose didn't need to know that.

"I'm gonna miss you, Peg." Rose smiled sadly and gave her a tight hug. A lone tear fell down Peggy's cheek, but she was quick enough to wipe it away just before Rose noticed.

"I will miss you, too, Rose. I'll try and stay in touch." Peggy tried to smile again.

"I'll inform Chief Thompson you're on your way." Rose sighed sadly.

"No need, I told him before I came here. I'll see you soon." She gave Rose one last smile, then grabbed her bags and walked out of the LA office to go back home.

One compelling reason to stay.

She didn't have that anymore.

-Time Skip-

Peggy knocked on Chief Thompson's hotel room door, her luggage in her hand. She had taken a cab to the hotel, much to Mr Jarvis's dismay. When Jack eventually answered he door he raised an eyebrow at Peggy, wondering why she was there.

"Marge? Thought you would have decided to stay..." He began.

"No. I don't think LA is for me, plus my life is in New York. I can't just abandon it." She excused herself, waking inside the hotel room and putting her luggage on the floor.

"Would've thought Sousa would have convinced you to stay." Jack smirked as he shut the door.

"He didn't, we both finished the paperwork and said our goodbyes." Peggy informed Jack.

"Is that all that happened?" Jack wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Thompson." She snapped.

"Only asking, Marge." He defended himself. He finished zipping up his suitcase as the phone rang.

"Chief Thompson.... Oh, hello Sousa." He smirked at Peggy just as he answered the phone.

"You're looking for Carter?..." He continued, a cocky and smug look on his face.

"No, she's not stopped by yet-." There was a loud knock on the door. Both Jack and Peggy exchanged looks, it was time to leave LA and go back to New York.

"Look, they're throwing me outta here. I gotta go, bye." He finished the conversation with Chief Sousa, looking at Peggy with a strange and confused look. Why didn't she want to stay? Sousa sounded genuinely worried about her whereabouts.

"Sousa seems worried-." He began.

"I do not wish to discuss. I just want to go home." Peggy snapped. Thompson shrugged, he didn't want to push her, especially seen as she could send him packing up his office within five minutes. They both walked to the hotel door, luggage in hand.

"You hitchin' a ride with Jarvis or are we gonna split a cab??" He asked as he touched the door handle.

"I'll get a cab. I don't want to trouble Mr Jarvis and Ana anymore than I already have..." Peggy answered, looking to the floor, still feeling guilty after Ana getting shot.

"Ok, if you're sure Marge." Jack didn't argue, he'd find out what happened on the plane. He twisted the door handle and opened the door. For a split second, he saw a silenced pistol. But the unbelievable amount of pain in his chest made him fall to the floor. As his vision clouded, he heard another thud on the ground which could only be one thing.

Carter had been shot too.

-SSR Office-

"Rose, have you seen Peggy anywhere?" Daniel asked her, his heart thumping in his chest. He let her go. Again. He ruined it. Again.

"Yes, she was in a hurry to find Chief Thompson. Did something happen? You both seem quite distracted." Rose raised an eyebrow.

"No nothing happened. So she went to Thompson's place?" He asked again, gradually losing his patience.

"Yes, his hotel room..." She stated.

"Right. Thanks, Rose." He sighed and quickly limped towards the nearest telephone. He had to find Peggy, he couldn't let her leave. Not another heartbreak. He couldn't deal with it again.

"Chief Thompson, It's Sousa." Daniel stated sternly.

"Yes, I'm looking for Agent Carter. Is she with you?" The hope in his voice was growing by the second. She had to be there, she had nowhere else to go... Apart from Howard's place, but he doubted she would go back there.

"She's not there?... Well, could you let me know when-." He was interrupted by a loud knock on Jack's end of the phone. That must have been her, if not, who else would it be?

"Right ok. Goodbye, Jack..." Daniel sighed angrily as he slammed the telephone down.

"Rose, we're going to Thompson's hotel room to talk to Jack." He snapped sternly.

"Yes, Chief."

-Time Skip-

Sousa limped up the stairs as fast as he could go. The thought of Peggy leaving after that kiss made him more determined to find her. Her bright red lips against his in a passion that he never felt with Violet. He had always loved Peggy. He loved Violet too, but not how he loved Peggy. When Violet broke it off with him, it was a sort of wake-up call. He had been running away from his problems. Running away from her.

As he finally reached the floor Thompson's hotel room was on, he began to feel sick and uneasy. A feeling in his stomach he couldn't ignore.

"Jack's door is open..." He mumbled to himself as he reached it. He slowly peered inside he saw two bodies lying on the floor. Both recognisable, both his colleagues, both friends but one was the one he loved.

"Oh my God, Peggy!!" He cried as he knelt down beside her, checking her pulse, praying there was something there.

"Rose, call for backup. Now!" Daniel ordered. Rose nodded and ran to the telephone.

"Come on, Peg. You're gonna make it. You both are..." Daniel mumbled.

-Time Skip-

"Sir, you can't go any further." A nurse ordered, making him stand still while they rushed Peggy and Jack into surgery. Daniel was speechless, her life was within the grips of death. But, she was sure to survive. Peggy was strong, stronger than any woman he had every met before. She couldn't die. Daniel wouldn't let her.

"She's going to be ok right?" He asked, his voice smaller than ever and tears threatening to fall.

"We really can't say. She's lost a lot of blood..." The nurse tried to explain.

"She's going to be fine... She has to be..." He muttered under his breath. Daniel was a mess. His hair had fallen out of place, his eyes were bloodshot from the near tears and his hands shaking from the fear. The fear of losing her.

Of course, she'd been shot before. If an agent at the SSR hadn't been shot, you tend to be worried why. But, this time, it was worse than the last time. Both Peggy and Jack had been bleeding out for considerably long minutes before Rose and Daniel had got to them.

"Peg's strong, Chief. She'll get through this." Rose tried to reassure Daniel. He slowly nodded whilst staring out into the hospital's open ward. Rose wasn't just trying to reassure Daniel, but herself too. This gunshot was a proper through and through in the chest. The doctor had told Rose the chances for Peggy and Thompson's survival weren't good.

Several hours passed, and Daniel and Rose still hadn't heard anything about Peggy and Jack's condition. With every minute, Daniel's gut feeling kept getting worse and worse. There had to be a reason why surgery was taking so long, surely? As Daniel stared at the white doors where they took Peggy for surgery, a doctor came through.

"Agent Sousa?" He asked.

"Yes? Is Peggy ok? Is Jack alright?" Daniel panicked.

"I'm Doctor Kozlowski, Agent Carter and Agent Thompson are in recovery. Surgery went well." Kozlowski explained. Daniel suddenly felt a massive weight lifted off his shoulder and a massive smile appeared on his face. Rose put her hand on his shoulder and shared a smile too.

"Can I see her?" He asked.

"Of course, just don't get your hopes up... She's not out of the woods yet." Kozlowski smiled at Daniel's lovesick eyes staring at him pleadingly.

"Thank you, Doc," Daniel said and rushed straight through the ward to find Peggy in recovery. After finally finding the room she was in, he nearly lost his breath.

To anyone else, she was a mess, her brunette curls loose, her red lipstick smudged from her mouth and her face as pale as snow. But to Daniel, she was still flawless.

Daniel carefully sat next to her, trying to muster up the courage to speak to her, even though she wouldn't reply.

"I don't even know what to say... I didn't think I'd see you like this..." Daniel stuttered. His words became gibberish with the thought of Peggy dying inside of his head.

He waited, for what felt like days but were just hours. His body was telling him to sleep, but his heart telling him to stay awake.

"I-..I L-...Need you, Peg. I can't lose you again, not like the last time... Please... Wake up..."

...

Still nothing. Daniel began to feel hopeless. His mind kept telling him that Peggy was never going to wake up, and if she ever did, she'd blame him for what happened. Despite these thoughts, Daniel kept waiting and waiting for the day to come.

Two months passed, she still hadn't woken up and neither had Jack. Daniel stayed nearly every day. Rose and Jarvis had to prise him away to change his clothes and to shower. The waiting was taking its toll on Daniel. He barely ate and slept, which was making him incredibly weak and thin. It was now the 64th day of Peggy's coma (Daniel hadn't been counted) and she still hadn't woken up. Daniel sat next to her which his hand on hers.

"Come on, Peg... Please... Wake up." He pleaded. He was getting desperate, he needed a sign to tell him that she was ok so that he could tell her how he loves her. There was no point in denying it now. He squeezed her hand, hoping for some kind of response.

"Peg... Please..." The tears began to well for the 7th time this week.

"I love you, Peggy. Please. Wake up." The tears streamed down his face. 

....

A nearly inaudible croak came from the body beside him. As Daniel looked down at the hospital bed, Peggy laid there, slowly waking from her deep slumber. As their eyes met, a soft smile appeared on Peggy's face.

"Ho-... Whe-... How long have I been out for?" Peggy spoke slowly, her head still foggy from the deep sleep she'd just awoken from.

Daniel wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath "64 days... You were out for sixty-four days..." 

Peggy almost stared at him in disbelief, she couldn't have been out for that long?!

"You need to stop scaring me like that.." Daniel's voice was shaking. He was almost in disbelief himself. She was awake. She was breathing. She was alive.

"You only told me not to impale myself again, I'm fairly certain that didn't happen." Peggy joked, her voice slightly cracking from dehydration.

"But getting yourself shot is even better?" He remarked, a smile slowly crept along his face.

"So that's why I'm not on the plane to New York right now?" She rolled her eyes. Typical. Fate wanted her to finish what she started.

"Listen, Daniel-." She began, only to be interrupted by a soft pair of lips coming into contact with hers. It took her a split second to react and relax into the kiss. Daniel fingertips traced her jawline and titled her head, deepening the kiss slightly. Several seconds, possible minutes went by before they broke away. Their foreheads rested, still close enough to breath the same air.

"I was going to say sorry for running away before you rudely interrupted," Peggy smirked.

"You don't need to apologise for that, Peg. But you do, however, need to apologise for nearly getting yourself killed..." He smirked back. She leant forward and kissed Daniel again, a soft but still just as passionate kiss. They pulled back, both of them blushing slightly.

"I love you, Peg... I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner." 

"I love you too, Daniel. I'm sorry I ran away."

**Author's Note:**

> This literally took me months to finish lol. Let me know what you think! I don't know if I should leave this as it is, start a one-shot book or carry it on as a story. What do you think?


End file.
